


Next stop: the bar

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, No Angst, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: After finally talking to each other for the first time, Vanessa and Brooke see each other on the morning commute to work again.





	Next stop: the bar

**Author's Note:**

> I made up a bar's name. Don't judge me.

The morning after she learned the name of the girl who had been on her mind for weeks, Brooke woke up half an hour earlier just so she could get ready for the day with a little more care than usual. It was ridiculous and she was well aware, but that didn’t stop the butterflies in her stomach. She was having a hell of a crush on a woman she didn’t know at all and had fantasized way too much about. And yet she left her house in such a good mood. She even had a dream with Vanessa last night, a fucking _dream_! She didn’t remember very much about it, but it involved too many holding hands and laughing and too little nudity for her to really be okay with it.

As Brooke got down the stairs of the station to catch her train, she couldn’t help but think maybe she had put too much effort into her appearance. She was taking this too seriously, all they did was ask each other’s names, for crying out loud. Maybe she could take her lipstick out a little bit, play it down a notch. She was overthinking so much she almost missed the train. Wouldn’t that have been ironic?

As the doors closed behind her, she spotted Vanessa sat at her usual place at the back. She was looking at the window, but Brooke didn’t miss the hint of a smile on the corner of her lips. The blonde got closer nervously, for the first time getting the courage to sit next to the other woman, but as she approached the vacant place next to Vanessa, she saw an oversized purse laying on the seat. Brooke looked puzzled at Vanessa, who was now looking at her like she expected her to say something. Challenging her, even.

“Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?” asked Brooke, hoping it got across playful like she intended.

“Did you forget my name already?” responded Vanessa making no move to get her purse.

“With a name like Vanessa how could I forget?”

“I’m saving the seat.”

“That’s not very polite.”

“I’m not a polite person.”

“Who are you saving it for then?”

“My date,” said Vanessa with a pointed expression. Brooke’s eyebrows shot up. She was confused, she thought this was going so well already and suddenly Vanessa drops the bomb that she’s already taken? Brooke frowned, but Vanessa smiled, taking the pursed and putting it on her lap. She laughed at Brooke’s even more confused expression, and Brooke was pretty sure people on the other side of the train could hear it. She loved it. “It’s a cute blonde I want to take to the Judy’s Pub tonight. You know, the bar?”, said Vanessa, rummaging inside her purse as Brooke hesitantly sat down.

“Yeah, I know it,” said Brooke. It was a gay bar, a good place, she liked it a lot in fact.

“Good,” said Vanessa, taking a piece of paper out of her purse with a triumphant look. “Ha! Thought I’d lost it, how dumb would that be?” she said, smiling like Brooke knew what she was talking about. “Ooh, that’s my stop already,” she said, getting up and practically jumping over Brooke, who could do nothing but witness the sudden explosion of energy happening all around her. “There you go, baby,” said Vanessa putting the paper firmly on Brooke’s hand, “meet you there at eight,” she finished with a wink, leaving in a flash not to miss her station.

Brooke was left dumbfounded, blinking and looking around as if expecting someone to jump out and explain to her what just happened. After a few seconds, she turned to the paper on her hand, unfolding it to find a phone number written down next to Vanessa’s name and the message “Judy’s @ 8 pm”, the address marked down just in case Brooke didn’t know it.

\--

By the end of the day, Brooke had taken the little note out of her pocket so many times to look at it again and again that it was almost torn apart. Luckily, she had taken a picture of it while she was still on the train that morning, just after saving Vanessa’s number on her phone. They hadn’t really talked apart for a short text interaction acknowledging that they had each other’s number now and were looking forward to seeing each other later.

Brooke was at Judy’s half an hour earlier, because she needed a shot of tequila in her system to go through with this smoothly and be able to keep up with Vanessa. It was weird, she felt like she knew her, since she had been seeing her every morning for a while now. However, at the same time, everything she thought she knew was just assumptions she made up based on… well, who knew? It had more to do with Brooke’s own unconscious ideas than with Vanessa herself. The real Vanessa was an energetic person and it took Brooke by surprise, because their interactions had always been silent. What else would she uncover, she wondered.

She wouldn’t be left to wonder for long, though. No matter how big the town, if you lived there long enough there would be someone you know at the gay bar. But Brooke hadn’t been out in quite a while, despite her friends' insistence sometimes, and forgot about that.

“I can’t believe it! Who died for you to be out here, girl? And drinking shots alone by the bar no less?” came a voice by Brooke’s side.

“Nina!” Brooke gave her drag queen friend a sincere hug. They were good friends but hadn’t seen each other much lately. Brooke missed her, and felt stupid for not making time for her.

“Well, who do I have to be jealous of that managed to get you out here when my amazing performances failed to do that for all this time?” said Nina with a big smile.

“I’m actually early for a date,” confessed Brooke like she was a middle schooler telling her best friend a secret. She had come to see Nina perform several times, actually, just not so much lately.

“Oh my god tell me everything about it!” said Nina, sitting beside her. “Who is she? How did you meet her? Is she from work? She must be, right? You don’t go anywhere else. Or do you? We haven’t chatted in a long time girl, how have you been? No, date first, tell me all about her,” she stopped, looking at Brooke expectantly.

“Her name is Vanessa,” she said. This was awkward, how did she explain it? “Well, it’s kind of a blind date, to be honest. I don’t know much about her yet, but she’s really pretty.”

“Exciting,” said Nina, her smiling never faltering. She turned to listen to someone saying something behind her, her giant wig covering whoever it was from Brooke’s sight. “Oh, I have to go, sorry,” said Nina turning back, “but I’ll text you so we can get together and chat sometime, okay? I miss you, babe,” she got up and gave her a bear hug. “Stay to watch me, don’t you dare come all the way here and go home before my show!” she blew a kiss before she left, leaving Brooke with glitter all over her outfit and a feeling of being loved.

Brooke turned back to the bar with a smile on her face, about to order another shot and check the time when someone else talked to her from her other side.

“So I’m _really_ pretty?”

She turned her head to see Vanessa sitting on the stool beside her. She was wearing a red dress, showing her legs beautifully, with a nice modern cut on her cleveage and a healthy dose of glitter on her skin there. Her lips were painted in a similar tone of red and sported a smug little smirk while she leaned casually against the bar, playing with the straw on her fruity drink. Brooke took the time to look her up and down once more. Nothing like a good dose of Nina West to boost up her confidence.

“Like you didn’t already know it,” said Brooke. Vanessa’s smile blossomed.

“You’re not looking too bad either, mami,” she said, leaning towards Brooke to push her lightly with her shoulder. Brooke gave her a shy smile, even though she worked hard on looking her best tonight. “So you’re friends with Nina?”

From then on their conversation went easily. Vanessa was warm and kind and made Brooke laugh effortlessly. If Nina was worried they would leave early because their date wouldn’t last, she needn’t be. By the time the drag queen was announced Brooke was legitimately shocked to realize two whole hours had passed. She had learned so much about Vanessa, and yet wanted to know so much more. 

They moved to watch the show closer to the stage, Vanessa cheering louder than anyone else. Brooke promised her that she would get her backstage next time, since she didn’t get a chance to ask Nina beforehand today. Vanessa hugged her thank you and kissed her on the cheek. Brooke hugged her back and turned her head to kiss her on the mouth.

They missed Nina’s grand finale.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it into a series. There'll definitely be a third part, maybe not rated G this time :P
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
